loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dustin
Dustin is one of the main characters of romantic comedy musical film, Another Cinderella Story. He is best friends with Joey Parker as well as his manager and is also the main love interest of Tami. ''Another Cinderella Story'' Him and Joey his childhood best friend return from Japan. when he introduce himself to Mary and Tami, Tami turning him down at the beginning. And said to Mary she will never dating a guy with the nickname of "The Funk" without knowing it was his stage dance rap name. When he go to the valentine black and white party Joey told him it was a costume party so he was disguise as cupid. When Mary and Tami arrive to the party he do not reconized Tami but she do notice he was looking at her by saying he was nice but weird. He decide to show her his cupid dance Tami was finally seduce by him but just like him she do not reconize him. She go dance with him but after the clock sound midnight she leave with Mary without let him know who she is just like Joey when Mary leave with her. Later at the second sixteen birthday party of the twins. He enter in the house he see Tami dancing and offer shrimp for helping Mary. When Dustin approaching her he said he do reconize the violet color on her black hairs. But she said she don't know what he's talking about he tries to make her remember his cupid dance but she said she don't know that either. Until he said he was Joey Parker best friend that make her remember by saying that was supposed to impressed her and finally reconizing his mystery girl. When he told her if her friend was there she said yes because he tell her Joey was really in love with the other mystery girl. He call Joey by saying he just found someone who know the girl Joey is looking for. But when Joey and him was leaving the house once again Tami tries to stop them but they all hearing the music from outside. He see Joey has finally found his mystery girl just like him. Later when Joey told him about his problem with Mary they go see Tami for told her to help them. But she was rejecting them by shut down the curtain. When she wanted to lock the back door Dustin got there in time. But she said she wanted to beat Joey because she was angry at him. When he heard about what happen and show her he will be in Mary side if she was telling him that. But when Joey told them nothing going on between him and Nathalia both of them wanted to believe him but wanted to help Mary too. So the night Tami and Dustin came to Mary house and bring her to Joey dance contest. Dustin was the host of the contest and dancer too. He was happy to see Mary win the contest and go with Tammy see them. He was also happy to see Joey be happy again he smile when he see Dominic broke her legs after falling off the stage. After Mary finally get accepted in San Francisco dance school and celebrated he kiss Tami at the end of the movie he help Tami Joey and Mary for put the bagages in the truck and go say goodbye to Mary and Joey. Relationships Tami While meeting Tami at school, he compliment her about her Tutu wich she shyly thank him, when he introduced himself has his breakdancer name "The Funk" she turn him down thinking that she will never date a guy like him. Until the Black and white ball, where he was disguised as Cupid, she then see that she finally fall for him, she accept to dance with him until midnight she run off with Mary to bring her home. At the twin second sixteen party when he reconized her, she tell him that sher doesn't know what he's talking about, until he said he was Joey best friend and manager, and she said that should impress her showing that she was his girl, at the end they seem to be officially togheter. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:A Cinderella Story Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans